Only Once
by D.L. SchizoAuthoress
Summary: Five paths, crossing once and never all diverging again. Drabble.


Title: Only Once  
  
Author: D.L. SchizoAuthoress  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Five paths, crossing once and never all diverging again. Drabble.  
  
****  
  
Brian Johnson did homework the rest of that Saturday to satisfy his nagging mother, and even though he half-knew that Andy Clark wouldn't call him, he kept an ear out for the telephone's ring. He debated whether it would be a good idea to get out the phonebook and look up John's number, finally deciding not to, seeing as he might accidentally end up talking to Mr. Bender--and according to John's impromptu imitations, the man was not a source of pleasant conversation.  
  
He thought that he saw Allison, back in black makeup and dark, frumpy clothes, on Sunday while out shopping with his mother. She was gone before he could call out to her.   
  
****  
  
"You're a spring or a winter, Allison," Claire Standish had told her that Saturday as she'd applied lighter tones of makeup to Allison's face.   
  
"What does that mean?" Allison Reynolds wondered, confused. Claire had explained that the color of her hair, skin, and eyes determined what kind of jewelry and color of clothing made her look best.  
  
"See, I'm a spring, which is why some of my makeup works for you." And afterward, Claire had scribbled a list of colors. When Allison got home, she pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of her purse and compared it to the clothes in her closet. She had black, dark grey, burgundy, violet, a couple dark reds and greens, and some deep brown clothes. The lighter shades on the list were nowhere to be found in her room.  
  
Allison frowned. She seemed to be on the right track, stylewise, so why had Andy been so impressed when she came out, all dolled up and resembling Claire? Was it because he didn't believe that she could 'clean up nicely', or maybe because he preferred her the way she'd been? Just because he said he'd liked her new look didn't mean that he liked it better than what she'd looked like before.  
  
She sighed. This social life thing was damned complicated. She'd have to call Andy to see what he thought was best for her to wear to Stubby's party. He knew more about this kind of thing than she did.  
  
****  
  
It was Sunday, and Claire hadn't seen or heard from John at all since they'd parted ways in the parking lot. She worried, a little that he didn't really like her, but mostly that he'd gotten in trouble or something. She'd skipped the party, but now she wondered if he'd maybe been there and thought she stood him up?   
  
Damn.  
  
Who would've thought that the actions of a boy could confuse Claire?  
  
****  
  
Monday morning, and the first person that John Bender saw as he crossed the parking lot in front of Shermer High School was Claire, looking around for him. John winced; she was surrounded by her giggling rich-girl friends. He hoped that she wasn't mad about their non-contact over the weekend, and that if she was, she wouldn't call him on it first thing.   
  
Instead of that, Claire smiled at him as he passed, and reached up one hand to brush her hair behind one ear. She was still wearing his fake-diamond stud, and she called out, "Morning, Bender."  
  
"Good morning, Claire," he replied, rolling his eyes. You'd think they were in some kind of play--that they were both acting according to a script or something. But there was really no reason for them to stop and talk, because the first bell had already rung and they had different first period classes.  
  
****  
  
Andy intercepted Allison at lunchtime the same Monday. "Come sit with me," he said softly. She looked at him, cocked her head to one side, and made one of those strange chirpy noises. He had to laugh, "I'll take that as a 'yes'." Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to his table.  
  
Some of the guys looked like they wanted to make jokes about her, but Allison glared at them balefully and they didn't dare. Andy laughed again, and kissed her on the cheek.   
  
She gave him a look and poured Pixie Stix dust on his club sandwich.  
  
END 


End file.
